SMV: What Time is It? (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of What Time is It from High School Musical 2. Song: * What Time is It? Song From: * High School Musical 2 (2007) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Puss in Boots: Hey! Isn't we supposed to be having a fiesta? * Donkey: Uno, dos, cuatro, hit it! * (Fireworks Appear) * (Shrek and Fiona Watch) * (Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Out Guest"): What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation! * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb During "Summer Belongs to You"): What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): What time is it? Time of our lives! Anticipation! * (Dance Scene from A Bug's Life): What time is it? Summertime! School's out, scream and shout! * Thomas O'Malley: Finally, summer's here. Good to be chillin' out. * Ash Ketchum: I'm off the clock. The pressure's off. Now my girl is what it's all about. * Duchess: Ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance. * Rei Hino: I'm here to stay. No moving away. Ready for a summer romance. * Thomas and Duchess: Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out. * Ash and Rei: Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now! * (Dance Scene from Toy Story 3 During "Un Amigo En Mi"): What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation! * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! * (Dance Scene from Muppets Most Wanted During "We're Doing a Sequel"): What time is it? Time of our lives! Anticipation! * (Dance Scene from Anastasia During "Paris Holds the Key"): What time is it? Summertime! School's out, scream and shout! * Usagi Tsukino: Goodbye to rules, no summer school. I'm free to shop till I drop. * Mamoru Chiba: It's an education vacation. * Candace Flynn: And the party never has to stop. We've got things to do, I'll see you soon. * Jeremy Johnson: And we're really gonna miss you all. * Usagi Tsukino: Goodbye to you and you. * Mamoru Chiba: And you and you. * Candace and Jeremy: Bye-bye, until next fall. (Bye-bye!) * Usagi and Mamoru: Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out. * Candace and Jeremy: Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now! * (Dance Scene from Treasure Planet): What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation! * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heart"): What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! * (Dance Scene from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride During "Upendi"): What time is it? Time of our lives! Anticipation! * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash"): What time is it? Summertime! School's out, scream and shout! * Alvin and Brittany: No more wakin' up at 6:00 am. 'Cause now our time is all our own. * Basil and Mrs. Brisby: Enough already, we're waiting, come on, let's go. * (The Powerpuff Girls in Mime for a Change): Go out of control! * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle"): All right. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Everybody. * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: George Lo Phone): Yeah. * (Dance Scene from Lulu Caty): Come on. * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): School pride, let's show it! Champions, we know it! * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World): Wildcats are the best! Red, white and gold! * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): When it's time to win, we do it! We're number one, we proved it! * (Dance Scene from Make Mine Music During "All the Cats Join In"): Let's live it up! Party down! That's what the summer's all about! * (Dance Scene from The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show Opening): What time is it? * Olivia Flaversham: Summertime is finally here. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti"): Let's celebrate. * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable: Wanna hear you loud and clear now! * (Dance Scene from Frozen During "In Summer"): School's out! * Eleanor and Theodore: We can sleep as late as we want to! * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Why Should We Worry"): It's our time! * Ranma and Akane: Now we can do whatever we wanna do! * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): What time is it? It's summertime. * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): We love the day! Come on and say it again now! * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers): What time is it? It's party time! * (Ending Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"): Let's celebrate! The time of our lives! * (Man's Teeth Falls Out) * (Crowd Cheers) * Brave Heart Lion: Well, now I know that the team's strongest. When everybody helps out, the best way they know how! * Cheer Bear: Let's hear it for The Care Bear Team! * Brave Heart Lion, Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig: Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Clips/Years/Companies: * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You, & Nerdy Dancing; @2007-2015 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Beach Blanket Bungle, Fight to the Finish, & A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, & The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Toy Story 3 (2010 Disney/Pixar) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (@1986-2000 Warner Bros.) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Care Bears Family (The Cloud Monster; @1986-1988 Nelvana) Note: * Dedicated to everyone who made this.